User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 20 (Sub), 17 (Dub)
Return to Episode 19 (Sub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 21 (Sub), 18 (Dub) Japanese title: "Invisible People? Miyuki and Akane Become Invisible!?" English title: "See-U-No-More" The episode starts with Miyuki/Emily, Akane/Kelsey, and Candy walking. It’s silent at first in the sub; in the dub, Candy is laughing. In the sub, Miyuki says it’s hot and Akane says that of course it is because it’s summer; in the dub, Emily asks if Kelsey’s hungry and Kelsey says she’s starving. Then, Candy announces that she found a camera. Through a mysterious mirror, we see Candy, Miyuki/Emily, and Akane/Kelsey. Text on the path behind them is changed. The Japanese text, by the way, says, “Path”. 20 01 japanese road.png 20 02 english road.png Akane/Kelsey asks where Candy found the camera, and Candy says it was on the ground. Miyuki/Emily suggests that they turn it in, but Candy decides to take a picture of Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey first. After the flash, the girls disappear, leaving only Candy. Dialogue is added in the dub where Candy asks if they call that a smile and tells them to try again. Then, in both versions, Candy realizes the others are gone and asks where they went. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey say they’re right there, but Candy still doesn’t see them. Then, Miyuki/Emily picks Candy up. However, to Candy, it’s like she’s suddenly floating for no reason, so she understandably freaks out, screaming that there’s a ghost and running away. Akane/Kelsey and Miyuki/Emily are confused. However, Akane/Kelsey freaks out herself when she looks up at the mirror from earlier and doesn’t see herself or Miyuki/Emily. A cat walks behind the two, and the cat is visible but they aren’t. In the sub, Akane and Miyuki make poses in the mirror to try to make themselves seen, but it doesn’t work. This is cut in the dub. 20 03 cut road.png In the sub, Akane says they’re still not showing up, Miyuki asks why, and Akane says they’re invisible. In the dub, some dialogue is added over the cat walking in the mirror, so it’s a bit longer. Kelsey says that they’ve disappeared. Emily suggests that maybe the mirror is positioned wrong, but Kelsey says that the problems is with them, not the mirror. Akane/Kelsey then come to terms with the fact that they’re invisible, and they both disappear in clouds of pink dust. We get the opening themes. Then, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. In the sub, Majorina complains that she lost her invention, the Become-Invisible, and Wolfrun is amused that she’s lost yet another invention. In the dub, Brooha complains that Ulric messed with her ingredients, Ulric says they were messy and he was tripping over them, and Brooha says she likes them messy and now she can’t find them. Wolfrun asks what the Become-Invisible is, while Ulric asks what Brooha’s looking for. Majorina/Brooha explains that it’s a camera that turns people invisible. Name Change: The camera is called the Become-Invisible in the sub and the See-U-No-More in the dub. Wolfrun/Ulric says he saw a camera, but he threw it out. This causes Majorina/Brooha to become so angry that she shakes the entire building the villains live in. We get the title card in the sub. The subs translate the title as, “Invisible Women? Miyuki and Akane Became Invisible!?” when it’s actually, “Invisible People? Miyuki and Akane Become Invisible!?” The “invisible women” mistranslation is kept throughout the episode. However, “toumei ningen”, the term used, means “invisible person” or “invisible people”. If it were “invisible women”, it would be “toumei onna”. Anyway, we cut to school. The title is added over the establishing shot in the dub, and the chatter of the students is replaced with background music. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey are there, despite being invisible. In the sub, Miyuki asks what to do and Akane says that even if they can’t be seen, they can be heard. In the dub, Emily asks how they’re going to go to school invisible and Kelsey says that it’s okay because if the teacher can’t see them, she can’t call on them. We then cut to Candy telling Yayoi/Lily, Nao/April, and Reika/Chloe what happened. The three of them don’t believe her at first. However, Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey run up to them and say that Candy’s telling the truth. The three girls hear their voices and look around, but they’re still in disbelief. Akane says they don’t see them, either, while Kelsey says, “It’s like they’ve never seen an invisible person before.” The invisible girls then take a more physical approach. Miyuki/Emily shoves Yayoi/Lily around, while Akane/Kelsey takes Nao/April’s ball and plays with it. Akane is silent while doing this; Kelsey asks April if she thinks the ball is bouncing by herself and says that it’s her, which makes more sense given that she’s trying to prove her presence. Nao/April freaks out and thinks there’s a ghost. She clings to the person nearest her. Problem is, that person is Miyuki/Emily. Miyuki says she isn’t a ghost, while Emily says April’s choking her. Nao/April then freaks out again and shoves Miyuki/Emily. Akane/Kelsey says it’s just them. Miyuki says they don’t have to be scared, while Emily says they’re hard to convince. Candy then walks up to Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey and sniffs. Candy then exclaims that she knows they’re there because she can smell them, adding in the dub that Emily has bad breath. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey write their names on sheets of paper to show where they are. The others are amazed by the markers seeming to move in thin air. Miyuki is silent while writing while Emily says they’ll write their names like they do in summer camp. Then, in the sub, Miyuki and Akane say that the two of them make the Invisible People, while in the dub, Emily says it’s them and they’re just invisible. Because the girls’ names are changed, the shots of their papers has to be, too. In the dub, it's quite obvious that Saban typed the girls' names instead of writing them out. Does nobody there have an electronic drawing tablet? 20 04 japanese names.png|Akane / Miyuki 20 05 english names.png|Kelsey / Emily Nao is impressed, while April says it’s crazy. Akane/Kelsey says their bags and clothes became invisible, too. In the sub, Reika says it’s a mysterious phenomenon; in the dub, Chloe says that it’s the strangest thing she’s ever seen and Emily says it’s not seen. Nao/April then asks how they became invisible. Akane/Kelsey and Miyuki/Emily realize that the camera Candy found made them invisible. Reika/Chloe says that if the camera turned them invisible, it might be able to turn them back. Unfortunately, Candy left it behind. As she runs off to retrieve it, the girls decide to get through school despite being invisible. We cut to class. In the sub, the scene starts with the class saying, “Good morning!” and the teacher responding in kind and preparing to take attendance. In the dub, the teacher tells the class to settle down, pointing out Teddy (last seen putting chopsticks up his nose in episode 13->12) in particular, and says they have a lot to go over today. The teacher then recoils at Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey, who are wearing P.E. and sports uniforms over their normal clothes in order to be seen. When she asks why they’re wearing those clothes, Akane says they have colds and are wearing extra layers in order not to spread it, and Kelsey says that they’re wearing extra layers not to catch colds, which is strange because both Akane and Kelsey cough. The teacher is still confused. In the sub, Nao says that they want to cover their faces because they aren’t feeling well and Reika says their skin is delicate. In the dub, April says they’re covering their faces because they have terrible rashes and Chloe says their skin can’t be exposed to sunlight. Yayoi/Lily reminds the teacher of what she was doing before, and the class continues, while Miyuki/Emily prays that Candy hurries up. We cut to the gym, where the class is playing basketball with Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey sitting out. Akane/Kelsey complains that she wants to play basketball, too. Miyuki says Akane can’t play wearing those clothes, while Emily says Kelsey looks crazy. Nao/April scores a basket, and Akane/Kelsey finally loses it. Miyuki thinks that Akane needs to use the bathroom, while Emily says there’s nothing Kelsey can do about not being in the game. Reika/Chloe dribbles the ball and passes it to Yayoi/Lily. Yayoi says, “Um…” frantically, while Lily says, “Not again…” Miyuki/Emily cheers her on, and Yayoi/Lily shoots and misses. Dialogue is added where Emily says, “Good job…” before realizing Lily missed. However, Akane/Kelsey takes off the weird clothes, runs out, and catches the ball before it hits the ground and makes a basket. Akane grunts and yells, while Kelsey shouts, “It’s not over yet!” To the others, it looks like the ball suddenly changed direction midair. Akane/Kelsey doesn’t realize this and cheers. Miyuki/Emily, still in the weird clothes, runs up to Akane/Kelsey and whispers to her. Miyuki tells Akane to stop it, while Emily calls Kelsey nuts and asks her what she’s doing. Akane can’t come up with an excuse; Kelsey says she couldn’t help it. Nao/April gets mad at Akane/Kelsey. Nao says that being invisible is cheating; April says that having six players on the court is cheating. Then, Akane/Kelsey gets behind Nao/April and shoves her. Akane sarcastically apologizes, while Kelsey asks how April knows she was there if she was invisible. Yayoi/Lily gets nervous and tells Nao/April it wasn’t her. Akane/Kelsey continues to tease Nao/April, and the latter gets very upset, drawing attention and confusion from her teammates. We cut to class. A teacher asks the class to turn in their homework. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey, happy to have done their homework for once, get up to turn it in. Unfortunately, the homework got turned invisible with them. Because we’re the viewers, we get to see the homework, partially transparent to make it clear that it’s supposed to be invisible. Text on the homework is changed in the dub. 20 06 japanese homework.png|Society 20 07 english homework.png|Book Report In the dub, while the sides of the homework are translucent, the covers are opaque. Whoops! Reika/Chloe says that if their bags and uniforms turned invisible, their homework must have, too (Chloe sounds bored in the dub, though that might just be me having trouble with emotions). Nao says she understands, while April says that isn’t good. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey try to convince the teacher they have their homework, but she doesn’t believe them. In the sub, the shot gets all dark as we the girls recoil and we see how they and their homework looks to the teacher. In the dub, this is cut and replaced with a fade transition. 20 08 cut stylization 1.png|"Why?" We cut to outside. The girls are drawing on portable whiteboards and complaining about how how they are under all their layers (they start speaking earlier in the dub). Nao/April walks by (dialogue is added where Emily says, “Ah, that’s better.”) and screams in terror. Turns out the girls took off their helmets to get some cool air, and it looks like they’re headless. It’s funny because Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey are so cool about it. Miyuki invites Nao to draw with her, while Emily tells April to “chill-ax” (the subtitles put the hyphen there, not me!). Nao clings to Reika/Chloe in fear. Reika asks the girls what they’ll do if somebody sees them, while Chloe yells at them to put their masks on. However, Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey complain that it’s too hot for them to do so. Yayoi/Lily then gets an idea. She paints a mask on their faces and puts a straw hat on their heads, and it looks realistic… except they still don’t have necks. Everyone is impressed, except for Akane/Kelsey. Akane compares it to girls’ manga, while Kelsey says it’s like a horror movie. Both are accurate. Miyuki/Emily asks if anyone will find out they’re invisible. Right on cue, the teacher walks behind them and asks what’s up. The girls turn around and Miyuki/Emily tries to persuade the teacher (called Mrs. Mason in the dub) that everything’s perfectly normal. Unfortunately, their straw hats blow off, and the teacher sees through the back of their heads. Miyuki says that was a strong wind, while Emily says that it’s a horror movie now. The teacher is remarkably blasé about most of Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey’s heads being gone. Yayoi/Lily tries to cover it up. Yayoi says that the girls had horrible hair and didn’t want to style it; Lily says that she’s bad at painting hair and left that part blank. Nao and Reika say that it’s just a trick, while April and Chloe say it’s an optical illusion. The teacher agrees with them and laughs nervously. Then, two female classmates walk behind Miyuki/Emily and freak out, and Akane/Kelsey, having regained her hat, runs behind her and tries to convince them, too, that it’s a trick/optical illusion. In the sub, Miyuki says that the mask won’t do; in the dub, Kelsey continues to ramble on. We cut to lunchtime, outside again. In the sub, Nao says it’s finally lunch, Reika says they’ve been busy all morning, and Miyuki and Akane complain that they’re hungry. In the dub, Emily says they made it through the morning and Kelsey complains that she’s hungry and that finding an invisible lunchbox is really hard. Yayoi starts to say, “Itadakimasu!” (the Japanese version of “Bon appetit!”), while Lily says she’ll share with someone, but doesn’t get to say who. She gets interrupted by Akane/Kelsey picking up and eating some of her food. To Yayoi/Lily, it appears that one of her sausages is disappearing in midair. At first, Yayoi/Lily seems upset, but she actually thought the disappearing sausage was cool and feeds Akane/Kelsey her other sausage so she can see it again. Unfortunately, another classmate sees it and freaks out (thinking it’s a ghost in the sub and a flying saucer in the dub). Nao says it’s just another trick, while April tells the classmate to stop staring and go away. Reika/Chloe says that it’s getting harder to keep the invisibility a secret. Miyuki asks if Candy’s found the camera yet, while Emily complains about how long it’s taken Candy to find it. Speak of the devil; we cut to Candy, who’s dejected. In the sub, she says she can’t find it; in the dub, she says if it’s not there, somebody must have taken it. She happens to come across Majorina/Brooha, who is yet again at the police office to complain about a missing magical item. Text on the building and on a poster inside is changed. 20 09 japanese police station.png 20 10 english police station.png|Park Security 20 11 japanese police poster.png|Not Allowed!! 20 12 english police poster.png|Slow Down! , the clearly Japanese text at the top of the poster was left alone in the dub! Anyway, back to the story. Majorina/Brooha describes her missing camera to the policeman, and the policeman has it. Something I’ve noticed: the policeman in the dub sounds like a teenager! Still a good voice, though (the age discrepancy is something I can deal with. I’ve seen teenage boys in anime who sound pre-pubescent!). The policeman hands Majorina/Brooha her camera, but before she leaves, he has to fill out a report. He asks her date of birth, and she says it was a long, long time ago (on a dark and stormy night to boot, at least in the dub). He then asks her address, and she says she’s from the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. The policeman, of course, is unfamiliar with this. In the sub, he assumes the Bad End Kingdom is a country and asks where it is; in the dub, he asks if the Shadow Realm is a city or a province and if it’s next to Newark. …What’s Newark? It’s Google Time! …Okay, Newark is a city in New Jersey, known for being a major trade and traffic hub and the location of the headquarters of several major companies. Does this mean Glitter Force takes place in New Jersey?? Yes! I never thought I’d find an Americanized dub that specified where in the United States it was! Anyway, the policeman leans up really close to Majorina/Brooha (I am shipping these two!). In the sub, he asks if the Bad End Kingdom is in Africa or Europe; in the dub, he notices the sweat on her face and suspects that the Shadow Realm is near Newark after all! Majorina/Brooha panics and takes a selfie with the camera, turning herself invisible. She tucks the camera into her cloak, making it disappear, and runs away. In the sub, the policeman panics because Majorina is gone and calls after her. In the dub, he panics because he didn’t finish his report. Candy, who has seen Majorina/Brooha turn herself invisible and run off to defeat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, panics as well. The eyecatches occur in the sub, showing Cure Sunny and Candy. We then cut to school, where the five girls are running away after the day ends. Miyuki/Emily comments on how long the day was, and Akane/Kelsey says it’s time to find Candy and the camera. We then cut to the park, where Majorina/Brooha is messing around. An establishing shot is cut in the dub. 20 13 cut park.png Shots are swapped for no reason that I can think of. In the sub, Majorina steals a man’s drink and then freaks out a girl by swinging on a swingset next to her; in the dub, Brooha goes on the swingset before stealing the man’s drink. Also, text is removed from the man’s drink. If you can't see the difference in the images below, the can is at the very left. 20 14 japanese drink.png|Man: "Hmm?" 20 15 english drink.png|Brooha: "Mmm!" After this swap, Majorina/Brooha destroys a boy’s sand sculpture, making him cry. Throughout this scene, Brooha speaks where Majorina was originally silent. For some reason, the five girls happen to be in the same park. Reika/Chloe and Nao/April are extremely suspicious of the hijinks. Yayoi thinks Akane’s behind it, while Lily thinks it’s a ghost. Then, a flying Candy comes in and tells Yayoi/Lily she’s wrong. It turns out Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey are carrying Candy. Akane says they’re innocent, while Kelsey says that Candy’s telling the truth. Miyuki/Emily says, “The one who’s causing trouble…” and then, in the sub, Akane finishes her sentence by saying it’s Majorina, and in the dub, Emily finishes her own sentence in the same way. Throughout this, Candy is silent in the sub and making airplane noises in the dub. Majorina/Brooha admits her foul play, then asks why Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey can see her. The two announce that they’re also invisible, and Majorina/Brooha gets mad at them for using her camera and summons a Bad Ending. Just as usual with episodes that come after cut episodes, Glitter Force never explains why the Wheel of Doom has skipped a click. The team gets mad at her back, and Reika/Chloe tells everyone to transform. Unfortunately, Reika/Chloe, Nao/April, and Yayoi/Lily don’t realize that they’re facing away from Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey! The two call them “over here”, but the other three don’t know where that is. Majorina/Brooha uses the camera to turn Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey visible again. Akane asks what Majorina is doing, while Kelsey says turning back to normal felt weird. The other three announce that they can see the two, and everyone reunites and celebrates. Unfortunately, now that Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey are visible, they can’t see Majorina/Brooha. The girls look around for her (it’s silent in the dub, and Brooha taunts the girls in the dub). Nao asks herself where Majorina is; April tells the girls to stick together. Akane/Kelsey gets a flash of intuition and points to where Majorina/Brooha is… except she’s wrong, and Majorina/Brooha pushes her over. In the sub, the screen goes blue as Akane slowly falls, wondering how she could have possibly gotten kneed from behind. This is cut in the dub. To compensate, Kelsey complains that the invisible teasing was her joke where Akane just gasps. 20 16 cut stylization 2.png|"What's going on? How could I get kneeled from behind!?" Nao/April runs over to Akane/Kelsey. Nao gets mad at Majorina for hurting her friend, while April says at least she knows where Brooha is. Unfortunately, Nao/April is just as clueless as Akane/Kelsey, so she tells Majorina/Brooha to come out and fight. Majorina/Brooha tickles Nao/April from behind, causing the latter to lose control and fall into a laughing fit. Reika says she knows where Majorina is now; Chloe asks what’s so funny. Yayoi tells Majorina to let go of Nao, while Lily deduces that Brooha is tickling April. She and Miyuki/Emily try to grab Majorina/Brooha, but they fail because she stops tickling Nao/April… and starts tickling Yayoi/Lily, then Nao/April again, and then Miyuki/Emily. Reika/Chloe is mad at her attacks. Akane says she’s toying with them; Kelsey says tickling isn’t much of an attack. Majorina/Brooha decides to up the ante with an Akanbe/Buffoon (blue-nosed this time) out of the question mark box that was sitting next to the man with the drink. It should be noted that she’s back to saying, “Buffoon, come on down!” instead of “Buffoon, get down here!”… for now, anyway. The girls are at first confused by what appears to be a giant box with legs, but then the Akanbe/Buffoon’s head pops out of the box on a spring, scaring them. In the sub, the girls note its small size (it’s only twice as big as them, rather than a few stories high); in the dub, Kelsey and Lily remain scared, and April says the jack-in-the-box is more like a “jerk-in-the-box.” Reika/Chloe tells the girls to transform, and they finally do so. It’s a long cut in the sub, but shortened in the dub. Cure Peace goes with paper; Glitter Peace does scissors. Sunny says it’s time to attack. However, Majorina/Brooha makes the Akanbe/Buffoon invisible. Cure Peace asks how an invisible jack-in-the-box can scare them, while Glitter Peace says she’s glad it’s invisible because she’s creeped out by jack-in-the-boxes. Happy/Lucky agrees. Then, the Akanbe/Buffoon whacks Peace from behind, scaring her and knocking her into the ground. It does the same to Happy/Lucky and Beauty/Breeze. March/Spring and Sunny are the only two standing. Sunny asks Candy to sniff the Akanbe/Buffoon out, and Candy agrees. However, Majorina/Brooha throws a natto gyoza candy/mustard and garlic taffy into Candy’s mouth, distracting her. What’s more, the Akanbe/Buffoon knocks Sunny down as well. Beauty/Breeze says it would be easier if they could see the Akanbe/Buffoon. Happy asks what they should do, while Lucky sarcastically responds that that would be very nice. In the sub, Peace suggests following the Akanbe’s footsteps and it occurs to March to listen for it; in the dub, Peace comes up with the idea of listening and Spring likes it. Dialogue is added where Glitter Sunny says it’s a great plan and somebody else shushes her. March/Spring listens. Majorina/Brooha throws a pebble, and when March/Spring hears it, she launches March Shoot/Sparkle Shot in the sound’s direction, hitting nothing. The Akanbe/Buffoon then knocks March/Spring down. Majorina/Brooha laughs at her, saying she can give them as many sounds as they want in the sub and that they’re running out of senses in the dub. Beauty says she has an idea, while Breeze says she’s had enough. She uses Beauty/Sparkle Blizzard. It doesn’t hit the Akanbe/Buffoon, but rather it just creates a bunch of snow. There’s silence in the sub at first; in the dub, Breeze says, “Wait for it…” The snow that lands on top of the Akanbe/Buffoon reveals its location. Sunny punches the Akanbe/Buffoon, knocking it into Majorina/Brooha and destroying the camera. Then, the girls use Rainbow Healing/Tiara Mode Torrent. Majorina/Brooha gets mad and does the standard “Curse you! I’ll be back!” villain spiel, though Brooha gives up and says, “Aw, forget it!” halfway through. In the sub, Sunny says it seems that Majorina’s gone, but she can’t see her, and Happy says that she is, but she can’t see her, either. In the dub, Sunny asks if she’s gone and Happy says she is and that it’s finally over. The girls jump for joy. Atop a lamp post, Joker spies on them, noting that Candy has a secret, and that he’s going to find out what it is. The girls de-transform offscreen. In the sub, Yayoi says she’s glad Miyuki and Akane are back to normal and Miyuki and Akane agree. In the dub, Emily says that the Sparkle Blizzard saved the day and Chloe says it was a team effort. Then, in the sub, Candy says she’s hungry from that hard work, and in the dub, Candy says she wishes she could get rid of the taffy’s taste. Miyuki/Emily responds by using the Cherry Décor/Charm to summon some cherries for Candy to eat. Just like in episodes 11->10 and 18->16, it is never explained where the new Glitter Charm came from in the dub. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey look down at the camera and say that they have to be more careful from now on. Then, Candy runs over to them. Turns out she’s found another camera that someone dropped. Dialogue suspiciously similar to the beginning of the episode ensues, complete with Candy taking a picture of Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey, this time despite the protests of the other three. We cut back to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where Majorina/Brooha is searching for another lost item. Wolfrun/Ulric asks what she’s looking for now. Turns out Majorina/Brooha made a backup Become-Invisible/See-U-No-More Camera, which Wolfrun/Ulric also threw out. Now, we cut back to Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey, who are invisible. They lift up Candy, just like before, and Candy is once again afraid of there being a ghost. The other three reluctantly inform the duo that they’re invisible again. Miyuki/Emily Akane/Kelsey freak out, and the episode ends. Here we go again! All right. I sense another ending theme for the dub! Let’s see what it is this time…! We have "Believe In You", which is a good song, but still a bit bland. The backgrounds are simplistic as usual, but the choreography is good. The problem is with the faces – specifically, Glitter Sunny’s. This has been bugging me since "Run (All Together)", but Sunny’s face just looks wrong. 20 17 glitter sunny.png|Or maybe it's just me. Overall: This was such a fun episode! Whenever Majorina/Brooha’s inventions are involved, you know it’s gonna be good. And this was one of the most intense fight scenes yet, despite the relative lack of physical combat. Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force had a lot of trouble this time. Also, we subverted the general “everything is back to normal, here’s what we learned today, everyone laughs in the sunset” ending with a really engaging bookends. Let’s see if the Wheel of Doom skips a click in both versions next time, because there may have been another confrontation with Majorina/Brooha after this! Anyway, here’s my one thing with the dub: what was with all of the cuts today? Let’s look back and see… Miyuki and Akane posing in the mirror, Miyuki and Akane’s reactions to their homework being invisible, the establishing shot of the park, Akane’s reaction to being kneed from behind, a good chunk of the transformations (though that might be a good thing, given the cringey dialogue added in the dub). Most episodes of Glitter Force only have one or two cuts. There was nothing added to justify the cuts, either, like in episode 1. I suppose Saban was just bored that day? Next time: The girls celebrate Tanabata/the Star Festival! Category:Blog posts